everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
A Brother Grim
(We open up on a girl in a rainy graveyard. Her eyes are glowing pale blue, nd she's holding out her hands above a grave.) Girl: Noros, së drei, macae! Noros, së drei, macae! (Suddenly, a body rises from the grave, floating in the air. It then opens its eyes, which are pure white.) Girl: IT WORKED! YES! Ha ha...ahahahahaha...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now go get me my favorite celebrity, Midnight Darkness! (The revived corpse grumbles before heading off in another direction. The camera cuts to Midnight Darkness performing at one of her concerts at an arena and thousands of fans cheering and dancing to her songs.) Midnight Darkness: GOOD EVENING ATHENS! ARE YOU READY FOR THIS? Fans: YEAAAAAAAH!!!! Midnight Darkness: ALRIGHT! ONE! TWO- (A figure suddenly darts across the stage and grabs Midnight, but before she could do anything, it knocks her out. The fans all gasp in horror as it picks her up. The security forces clamor over the fences and onto the stage. The figure growls and disappears with Midnight in a cloud of dust. As Midnight is kidnapped she has a strange feeling about the person carrying her, as if they were once the arms of someone she once knew, one that kept her safe throughout the years. She finally wakes up, she doesn't attack it but instead stares at it in wonder.) Midnight Darkness: Who are you? Figure: Miiiiidniiiiight... Midnight Darkness: How did you know my name...Wait...it can't be....Grimal?.... (They touch down in the graveyard, Midnight immediately jumps down and hugs him as tight as she could and tears stream down her face.) Midnight Darkness: 'You're alive!! '''Zombie Grimal: '''Mistress Adeline, I've brought you Midnight Darkness. '''Midnight Darkness: '''What? Grimal, it's me! Your sister! '''Adeline: '''There you are~ '(Midnight looks behind her to see a young girl with light grey hair, silver eyes and wearing a black robe.) Midnight Darkness: 'What?! '''Adeline: '''I am your biggest fan Midnight! '(she reveals a fan 'shrine' in one of the mausoleums. Midnight is shown with a slightly unnerved look on her face. Adeline walks closer to her along with several albums and a pen.) Adeline: 'PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR AUTOGRAPHS, YOUR ADDRESS, YOUR NUMBER AND YOUR EMAIL! '(She gets closer and closer to Midnight, who stumbles back and Grimal catches her as she almost slips on a wet moss covered-rock. She looks up and realizes that his eyes are glowing, putting two and two together she finds out that he's being controlled.) Midnight Darkness: 'you maniac! You brought my brother back to be your puppet?! '(She activates her glyphs and gets into her fighting stance.) Midnight Darkness: 'I'LL MAKE YOU PAY! '(She creates an explosion glyph underneath Adeline's feet which launches her up into the air. She creates a speed glyph and runs up to the wall and wall jumps off and strikes the crazy girl down. She holds her to the ground.) Adeline: You're forgetting that I have an army! (She snaps her fingers and suddenly a whole bunch of hands burst out of the ground and began beating up Midnight along with more zombies. But Midnight let out a power surge which swept them all back. She uses her summoning glyphs and summoned monsters to keep the zombies at bay while she ran to a nearby temple for holy water with Adeline and Grimal trailing behind her.) Adeline: 'YOU CAN"T KEEP RUNNING FROM ME, MIDNIGHT! '(Grimal charges at Midnight as she darts across the temple rooftops. A full on parkour chase. She grabs a fire hose from a nearby building that she jumped onto and uses it to swing down into the convent. She lands in front of the statue of Artemis in one of the prayer rooms, she grabs a basin of holy water and as Adeline catches up to her she throws it in her face, stinging her.) Adeline: 'MY FACE! MY POWER! '''Midnight Darkness: '''Now give me back my brother! '''Adeline: '''NEVER! I'LL GO OUT ON MY OWN TERMS! '(Adeline reveals a poison dagger she kept hidden and stabs herself in the gut. She falls limp and the corpses begin to return to their graves, except for Grimal. He just stands there, an empty husk, unlike the other corpses who were simply reanimated and are essentially programmed to retreat to their graves when the spell caster is dead, he had a purpose and that was to serve her, but without that power source he is just a empty shell. Midnight takes out her portal bracelet and calls Shinigami who arrives by portal.) Shinigami Mikoto: 'Say no more, Midnight. I think I might be able to bring him back. '''Midnight Darkness: '''You can? '''Shinigami Mikoto: '''He's immortal like you and I know the only way that he could be killed is by celestial poison from what I can sense from him, and unlike mortals he can be brought back. I have some elixir of immortality which was a gift from Hanabi's mom, this can undo the damage and I can guide his soul back to it's body. ' (Shinigami looks at her and smiles, she places her hand, covered in elixir of immortality, on to Grimal's forehead and soon the room is flooded by a bright yellow light. Grimal's form slowly begins to return to what it had looked like when he was alive, he opens his eyes and falls to the ground. He gets up and rubs his head, he sees Midnight, his little sister all grown up and successful. He begins to tear up a little.) Grimal: 'Thi-this this has to be a dream...last thing I saw were magic arrows covered in poison.... '(Midnight begins crying and she runs to him and hug tackles him to the ground.) Midnight Darkness: 'GRIMAL! '(She hugs him and begins crying her eyes out. Grimal smiles softly and hugs her back.) Grimal: 'It's alright, kiddo. I'm here now, and I'll never leave you again. '(Midnight's security team bust in through the convent doors and see her hugging Grimal and crying, they back out to give her some space. The screen fades black. The post credits scene shows Grimal sleeping a few weeks later, he yawns and gets out of bed only to fall, the camera zooms out to reveal that he fell from his top bunk. He stumbles down the stairs of the highrise penthouse apartment into the kitchen where Midnight is making breakfast.) Midnight Darkness: 'Morning sleepy head! you were up pretty late designing the FX for my concert next week. '''Grimal: '''Yeah well, that's the job. Also Midnight, would you do me a solid and stop snoring. '(Midnight walks over with his breakfast.) Midnight Darkness: 'Well bro, you should learn to do the laundry. '(Grimal grins and hugs Midnight and gives her some noogies. She laughs and hugs him back.) Midnight Darkness: 'Good to have you back bro. '''Grimal: '''Good to be back sis. '(The screen fades black for the final time.) Category:Fan Webisodes